During measuring, gardening, outdoor or indoor decorating and repairing, measuring rule or water tube or electric wire with long length with be required respectively. For measuring rule, if its length is not longer than two to three meters, it can be collected and kept by a winder, as shown in FIG. 1, which the measuring rule 1 is winding about a reel 2 in single ring and lapping over form. Thus, a pull-back spiral spring (not shown in Drawing) can be installed between the reel 2 and one end of the measuring rule 1 to form a conventional flexible rule for automatically recoiling the measuring rule 1 when it is not used.
For wire and the like, such as a water tube, cable, or very long flexible rule,they are always required a very long length for operation. Sometimes, over ten meters long is required. It is difficult for them to be collected in single ring lapping over form because of their huge body size. Conventionally, referring to FIG. 2, long wire or the like 3 is spirally lapping over a winding drum 4 for reducing body size.
The prior method of automatically recoiling a wire or the like, such as the flexible rule, is functioned by the installation of a spiral spring which can make the reel 2 or winding drum 4 to rotate when springing back, but the wire or the like will recoil only in single ring form along with the rotation of the reel 2 or the winding drum 4. That is, the wire will not be automatically lapping over the winding drum 4 spirally which may cause the lapped wire entangled. Hence, the conventional winding drum 4 for long wire or water tube is designed to recoil manually by means of the winding handle 5 provided to the winding drum 4. Therefore, when rewinding manually, the use has to return to the winding drum 4 which may be far way from the operation end of the wire 3 to rotate the handle 5 of the winding drum with one hand and spirally lap and disentangle the wire with the other hand simultaneously and patiently. It is obvious that it requires great effort and consumes a lot of time.
Accordingly, the main object of the present invention is to provide a wire or the like winding apparatus which having a wire winding guidance device to ensure the wire or the like being spirally recoiled orderly.